


9 pm

by aqd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, gray log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: Apparently Lavi likes to hide Kanda's underwear at 9 pm according to the new fan book (Gray Log).





	9 pm

**Author's Note:**

> Summary says it all. I had fun writing this.

It’s a pleasant evening spend together in the dining hall. Lavi sits together with Lenalee and Allen at one of the tables, eating Jerry’s delicious snacks and bantering with each other. Allen tries to teach them how to cheat at playing cards and Lavi is a natural talent, mainly because of his great poker face. Lenalee doesn’t like to cheat, but she’s a strategist and beats him a few times. It’s funny and light-hearted, until Lavi suddenly falters.  
  
“Wait,” he says and both of his comrades look up from their cards. “How late is it?”  
  
Lenalee shoots a look at her watch, a gift of her brother. “Exactly nine pm.” She raises her brows, when he beams at her.  
  
“Oh boy, nine pm.” He slams his cards down, jumps up and rushes to the door. “See you later, alligators!”  
  
Allen and Lenalee lock eyes and burst into laughter.  
  
“Sometimes he’s such a weirdo,” Allen says and she nods, still giggling.  
  
“But a charming one.”

  


Lavi strains his ears and to his delight he hears not only the rushing of one of the showers, but also some not very rhythmic humming. Yuu hard-boiled Kanda likes to hum under the shower, but only when he’s alone. Or at least when he thinks he’s alone. It’s adorable.  
  
He suppresses a snicker and tiptoes through the locker room, one foot after the other and as silently as possible. Kanda’s clothes are perfectly folded and Lavi shoots a fast look in the directions of the showers, before he reaches out and only has to lift his cardigan and a dark pair of pants, before he makes a find. Kanda’s underwear is simply black and plain. No nonsense, just like its owner.  
  
Lavi grabs it by one corner, looks around and starts to smile. He only needs two tries until he’s successful and Kanda’s underwear dangles from one of the lamps, softly moving in an air draft and very much out of reach.  
  
The humming stops and Lavi sneaks out as quickly as possible and is already half through the corridor, when he hears Kanda cursing. Lavi bursts into laughter and starts to run, not a second too early.  
  
“ _Usagi_!” A voice, resonating from the depths of hell, dripping with rage. The door flies open and Kanda chases after him, only wearing a towel around his hips, wildly swaying in the wind.  
  
Lavi runs as fast as he can, still doubling over with laughter, and in his delight he’s positive that he’s going to get the stick. Is his nightly fun worth the walloping?, he asks himself, but only until Kanda’s towel falls down and Lavi clearly hears Miranda shrieking.  
  
Yes, it is.


End file.
